1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly, to a lifting device for a microwave oven capable of easily lifting upwardly a combination hood and microwave oven installed on a wall surface adjacent to a lower portion of kitchen furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a combination hood and microwave oven (hereinafter, referred simply to as “a microwave oven”) is a microwave oven that is installed at an upper portion of a gas cooking stove to allow heat, fumes and the like generated from the gas cooking stove to be discharged to the outside. Such a microwave oven is generally installed on a wall surface located at position corresponding to a lower portion of kitchen furniture, and its installation process is also illustrated in FIG. 1.
As shown in the figure, a microwave oven 1 is generally installed on a wall surface 5 located at a position adjacent to a bottom plate of the kitchen furniture 3. The microwave oven 1 is fixed and supported on the bottom plate of the kitchen furniture using long screws in a state where its rear surface is engaged with and supported by a mounting plate (not shown) previously fixed on the wall surface 5. That is, the microwave oven 1 can be firmly supported on the bottom plate of the kitchen furniture by fastening a top plate of the microwave oven 1 to the bottom plate of the kitchen furniture 3 using additional screws in a state where it is hanging on the mounting plate.
However, there are the following problems in the related art.
As described above, in order to fasten the microwave oven 1 to the mounting plate installed on the wall surface 5 located at a position right below the kitchen furniture 3, the microwave oven 1 should be lifted to a predetermined position. Further, the microwave oven 1 is relatively heavy. In order to accurately lift the microwave oven 1 to the predetermined position, therefore, two persons generally lift the microwave oven 1 as shown in FIG. 1.
Accordingly, there is a problem in the related art that the working efficiency is lowered since two or more persons are needed to fasten the microwave oven 1 to the wall surface.
In addition, there is another problem in the related art that if the microwave oven is dropped due to carelessness or fatigue of the working persons upon its installation, the microwave oven 1 and the gas cooking stove installed below the microwave oven may be damaged.